Simple Stories
by Cain's acquaintance
Summary: After Valkyrie and Fletcher split up, Valkyrie gets taken for a night out in town with Tanith and firends, where she tries to contact Fletcher again..
1. She Heard Nothing

Nothing, the skulduggery pleasant version.

Fletcher and Valkyrie had been split up for around 2 weeks, both hiding behind a strong shield that formed whenever the other was mentioned, but once down they silently pleaded they were together;. Skulduggery was claiming that they are just teenagers and once you live for a few hundred years, the curse wears off slightly. Valkyrie knew different though.

Even she knew that she had been a grumpy cow ever since she had screamed him out of her room, so Tanith decided that it would be a good idea to take her out to the local pub to take her mind off things. At the slight mention of pub, Skulduggery and Ghastly instantly flashed into view, hurriedly putting overcoats on.

Although she didn't want to go, she followed. Finding it hard to not drag her feet at her uninspired actions, they eventually made it to the Pub where she rapidly fell into the succulent trap of jack Daniels and friends.

Around 5 hours later, roughly 2 am, they were pushed out of the pub and sent on their way. It was probably because of her misery but Valkyrie had definitely drunk the most out of everyone, you didn't need to have been out with them to know, you could smell it.

She suddenly became aware of her mobile phone in her pocket, she pulled it out and after flicking through old messages randomly as they crossed numerous streets, she could feel her blood going cold then piping hot then freezing with anger and confusion. Why wasn't she with Fletcher? Even though she was drunk, she should tell him, even if they are slurred. She dialled but. Nothing.

As she followed them through the park, still determined about her and Fletcher, she saw a bridge approaching. Around 20 from the water with a low edge. The endless rounds of shots encouraged her to climb on top. She rang his mobile for a second time. Nothing.

With that she screamed as loud as she could "I STILL LOVE YOU FLETCHER!" With that the group turned around just in time to see Valkyrie throw her phone as far as she could, burst into a sob and dive headfirst into the icy-cold water. This slick action flicked an instant switch in all 3 friends to run after her. The water was too deep to wade in, even for Skulduggery, he also had a new suit, so they sprinted with the air behind them down to the side of the river so pull the uncoordinated girl out of the river.

As soon as Valkyrie hit the water, she could feel herself lose energy and use of her limbs. She started to flail and then felt too tired to continue, her eyes started to droop, she let them. Her feet wanted to stop kicking, she let them. Then suddenly she looked around and she could swear that Fletcher was in the water with her, he gently swam underwater towards her, his hair looked the best it had ever looked, not up like a electrocuted porcupine but shaggy and naturally styled. His hands held onto hers, then his right moved to her hip, he began rotating them round and around like they were waltzing underwater. He leaned in. They both closed their eyes and puckered their lips in synch and..

"VALKYRIE! VALKYRIE CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE OPEN YOU EYES?" the voiced that belonged to the skeleton she owed her life to many a time, but suddenly she despised it for rescuing her from a, no it couldn't have been a dream about her and Fletcher. Could it? She opened her eyes and managed a smile to Skulduggery. Tanith and Ghastly were also their smiling with seemingly unnecessary glee. "well done Valkyrie, you managed to know yourself out from jumping into the water, I had to jump in the groggy water and save you. This suit was clean you know!" Skulduggery declared. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Answered Valkyrie. She turned to Tanith, "what's his problem?" "He is just angry because a duck stole his hat" They all had to laugh at that, except Skulduggery who just grunted indignantly

As they walked back through the park back the Ghastly's, Valkyrie saw something in a bush. She leaned in to pick it up, it was her phone. As she simply smiled she tried once more to contact Fletcher, when no one replied she threw the phone into the river where it sank, cutting off all power to the phone, staying down in the darkness.

The saying 3rd time lucky never effected Valkyrie, and it would have done if Fletcher had called a few seconds earlier. You see, as the phone flew through the sky, he called, Valkyrie didn't know of course but once it hit the water, it cut off leaving Fletcher to believe she didn't care, although she did and Valkyrie to believe he didn't care after not answering any of her calls, when he did..


	2. Skulduggery PleasantSaw

Skulduggery Pleasant- The Saw Version 

Authors note- A few months back I saw something like this and was obsessed with the idea so am doing my own spin on it, sorry that I am copying but I am modifying it so not to stir shit...

Chapter 1- Love is blind

As Valkyrie and Fletcher cuddled on the sofa, they were blissfully unaware of the numerous figures gracefully surrounding the house. The film was finally over, with the credits of the notebook coming onto screen, Fletcher switched the T.V into standby mode. No sooner than the light from the T.V had vanished from the room, the door was thrown off its hinges and the glass windows were hurled with a powerful force so great, yet barely any noise sounded. The two young teenagers were now wide awake but just as Valkyrie had leapt up from the sofa to fight back, a sharp needle was blown through the air and hit Valkyrie in the back of the neck. Almost immediately she felt drowsy and kept awake just long enough to see Fletcher whimper on the floor, giving up without a fight. Then she fell.

Fletcher woke first, looking around he saw that he was not alone. Skulduggery, Ghastly, China and Tanith were there also tied to chairs, he made a smile but then saw that he hadn't just passed out, he, I mean they, had been attacked and kidnapped. He realised that they weren't looking at him, but at to his side. Noticing their horrified expressions, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see. Gathering courage he turned and saw a bruised and unconscious Valkyrie. They sat, making idle conversation about who they thought was responsible for the mess they were in, but everyone was really hoping that Valkyrie was alright as no one could check her pulse and no one could see whether she was bleeding or even if she was breathing in the dark. Suddenly the room filled with a gas and they all fell asleep.

When they woke, they were in a different room. This one had four white walls and one door. They all got up when Tanith shouted.

"Where's Val!?"

"She was here before..." Skulduggery was also panicking as he scanned the small room. But once they accepted it, they walked through the door cautiously. They were in a commentary box and once the last person was in, the door slammed shut and the sound of the lock echoed. Skulduggery saw a tape on the side and pushed it into the machine.

'**Hello, welcome to the first of many games I have planned for you. This game is called 'silence still'. The objective is to reach the end of the maze. You have now realised that one of your friends is missing, she is down at the start of the maze. She has a gag, blindfold and handcuffs to stop her from cheating. Your job is to guide her through the maze avoiding dangers like rotating blades, timed guns and pendulum axes. However at the same time, the walls will slowly be closing in behind you, crushing you if you don't complete the task in ten minutes. Your time starts now."**

Immediately Tanith let out a curse, then a door opened up and Valkyrie stood there, crumpled slightly and in pain. As much as it hurt Skulduggery to see her in such a state he stood up to the microphone and began giving out instructions.

"Valkyrie, can you hear me? Nod if you can." His voice felt loud and awkward in the silence and startled Valkyrie but she nodded.

"Okay I have to guide you through a maze, first we need to establish what a small step is. Take a small step." She shuffled forward about 20cm. "Good, now a large one." She stepped forward about a meter. "Okay, let's begin."

The first challenge was to pass around a revolving sword; it wasn't too fast but could still easily penetrate skin and puncture a lung.

"Valkyrie, take two large steps forward. Then take four small steps to the right and three large steps forward. Okay, take your time, don't rush." Skulduggery's voice was slow and clear, Tanith felt on edge and close to tears. Ghastly and China were silent and willed Valkyrie to be able to do this. While Fletcher squealed. They all turned around and he explained how the wall moved slightly.

"Great, pressure." China muttered.

Valkyrie managed the first challenge easily, barely feeling the sword passing her. But the next challenge was to pass a gun in two seconds or get shot, Valkyrie often got shot at and managed to dodge it, but she had her protective clothing then and use of her hands.

"Valkyrie, all you have to do is run as fast as you can across the line once I tell you to stop, then you will hear a loud bang of a bullet. Take a large step forward then wait for to countdown and run, okay." Towards the end of his sentence, Skulduggery's voice broke slightly. But Valkyrie did as told and stepped up to the imaginary line.

Her palms were sweaty, she was shaking and everyone could see it. She heard Skulduggery counting down from three, on one she ran as fast as she could. She heard Tanith scream and China gasp loudly. Fletcher and Ghastly made a manly grunt and Skulduggery was just silent, well she had great support at least she thought. She had made it, whatever it was it must have been bad considering everyone's reactions.

"Oh my God Valkyrie, you have given me a heart attack, only one more challenge. Take two more large steps and wait for my next command." He stepped away from the microphone and turned to the others who were still in shock. He noticed the wall was about 5 metres away from them and tried to rid the panic in him. Valkyrie stood on uneasy legs, next to a large swinging pendulum with a sharpened axe on.

"Valkyrie, on three, take a large step forward but please be careful and only do it on my count okay, not if you understand." She hesitated and then slowly nodded. Her hair was being gently blown by the sheer force of it.

"Three. Two. O-" He hadn't finished his planned countdown when Valkyrie had panicked and stepped forward. The blade swung straight into her side and threw her into the wall at the side, she was stuck in the blade until she dropped onto the floor, and blood was pouring out her side.

Tanith's blood-curdling scream bounded off the walls, China jumped in shock and also screamed, Fletcher and Ghastly both tensed and stood silently. Skulduggery started banging on the windows and roaring in rage at the limp form of his partner. But the glass just wouldn't break and the walls were closing in on them, only a couple of metres left.

Valkyrie was in pain, not just pain but agony. She could feel the darkness creeping in. She started struggling again her restraints and silently screaming against her mouth gag. Her anger started boiling, like the time when she used Darquesse to get Tanith back. She stopped fighting and concentrated on allowing the dark to take over. When she went numb she then started kicking out internally. She continued doing the fit, until she could feel a new type of strength in her.

The first thing she did with some of Darquesse's strength was to rip the handcuffs in two, like a twig. She then pulled the gag out of her mouth and removed the blindfold. Everything was painfully bright light, she didn't have enough power to repair herself so had to deal with the pain as she pulled herself off the floor. She saw the giant puddle that was her blood on the floor and felt sick. She looked around, trying to find the others but only saw a mirror, one-way she bet. Instead she took off down the corridor, to get revenge on whoever did this.

She got a few more jump scares along the way from things hiding in the shadows until she finally found a door. She prepared herself to be shocked and then charged at it. Knocking the door down in the process. There stood a lanky man dressed fully in black sat in front of a large computer with many camera screens.

She flicked shadows at him, pinning his to the wall and started throwing down punches on him, breaking bones and feeling ligaments snap. It was satisfying. After a few minutes, Valkyrie decided it was enough and forced the Darquesse side to stop. She could feel herself to get weak again and just about managed to handcuff the man who had imprisoned them. She limped over to the control panels as she felt herself about to pass out again. She found the screen with her friends in and pushed a button which made the sigh with relief. The wall had stopped closing in. She pressed a few more making the lights go on and off until finally the door was unlocked. She couldn't manage the pain anymore and allowed herself to pass out.

She woke up a few days later in Kenspeckle medical bay in her own reserved bed. She was very sore but glad her side wouldn't scar. She had to stay in bed for a week but everyone came and went but mainly Skulduggery and Tanith stayed, mainly Skulduggery who kept on filling her in on what was happening to the man who had managed to capture them. He got two hundred years in Gaul, as it turned out he had been doing this to people for many years and recording it on DVD selling them...


	3. Valkyries drunken night-out

Valkyries Drunk night-out

Yet again Valkyrie found herself in the waiting queue for one of Taniths favourite clubs. After last time Skulduggery and Ghastly decided to come along to make sure that they were alright, although the girls know that they would cramp their style so made a quick getaway from them onto the dance floor as soon as she could. The two shifty looking men set up a base at the nearest table.

A couple hours and many, many drinks later Valkyrie was drunk off her faces and managed to stumble to the nearest bar stool. She tried numerous times to jump on the stool but managed to fail incredibly making everyone near chuckle. Finally she got on and ordered a couple more shots. After downing them she began to look at her phone to make sure no-one had tried to call her.

As she entertained herself a lady walked past, she was gorgeous. With long wavy brown hair and the perfect amount of make-up. She made the local drunks cheer which then made Valkyrie turn around to see what the noise was about. She turned and made eye-contact with the girl. She got goose-bumps and got butterflies in her stomach. She quickly turned away but sneaked another look out of the corner of her eye and saw the lady walking into one of the rooms.

Valkyrie didn't know what to do, the lady was definitely looking at her, should she follow her or not. She ordered a few more shots to think it over with. Eventually she jumped off and barely managed to walk across the dance floor and enter the room with the woman.

"Haha, look at how wasted Valkyrie is." Ghastly noted at the dark haired girl sitting on the counter.

"Yes, that girl really can't handle her drink." Skulduggery sighed.

"Whoa, look at that lady, she has come here with plans!" Ghastly exclaimed to Skulduggery who looked over, clearly not interested.

"Yup." Skulduggery replied monotonously as he tried to find something interesting to look at.

"Wait, did she just give Valkyrie the look." Skulduggery instantly turned around and saw the lady walk into the room. He said nothing.

"Valkyrie's not gay, why would a woman give her the look?" Ghastly asked. The two men kept on talking about this and almost missed seeing Valkyrie hop off her seat and walk into the room.

They instantly hurried over to find Valkyrie, they went to open the door but it was looked. They looked at each other and then began know loudly on the door. When there was no answer Skulduggery took a run up to break down the door when the sound of glass smashing silenced the club.

Tanith was stood with the remains of a Vodka bottle and an unconscious girl on the floor in front of her. A few men crowded her as a drunken Tanith tried to fight them off. Ghastly ran over to help her out while Skulduggery broke the door down.

Inside was a passed out Valkyrie with lipstick marks on her neck and face and a panic stricken lady from earlier hugging her. Skulduggery had had enough and through the lady on the floor and carried Valkyrie over his shoulder. As he walked back into the dance area he met Ghastly who was doing the same thing with an also passed out Tanith. Laughing they put the girls in the back of the Bentley and drove back to Gordon's to prepare for the hangover.


End file.
